


Love and Aphrodisiacs

by secretsofluftnarp (luftie)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Dorks in Love, Fluffy Smut, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Pre-Canon, bedroom fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp
Summary: Various smutty fluff one-offs for Kevin Cozner/Raymond Holt, throughout their relationship.Ratings are noted chapter-by-chapter.





	1. Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time: pre-canon. the ‘90s.  
> Chapter Rating: Mature

Kevin had taken Raymond sailing, and Raymond was out of his element.

He didn't dislike the premise, certainly. But Kevin and his brother had been summering in Martha's Vineyard since childhood. When Marty had asked them up for the weekend -- Kevin and Raymond, Marty and his fiancee, and a few of Marty's friends -- Kevin hadn't considered any downsides. Now that they were here, the unbearable WASP-ness of it all was apparent. Raymond was stopping and starting, grasping for conversational topics, while everyone around him moved with airy familiarity.

Kevin, sorry to have put Raymond in this situation, thought he could perhaps engage him on the mechanics of sailing. He was careful to present it as a series of interesting facts, rather than a lesson, hoping to avoid the perception of condescension. Thankfully, Raymond took to this. They began drawing angles in the sand, approximating paths for sailing into the wind. 

Raymond took a particular interest when Kevin started handling the rigging. He asked him to tie and re-tie the knots so he could see how it was done. Raymond put his hands around Kevin's as he demonstrated: bowline, figure eight, two half-hitches. As Kevin continued, Raymond's breathing became slowed, heavy. Kevin glanced around, quickly, to make sure nobody saw Raymond's smoldering look. He could blame his own blush on the rough sea-wind, but no one else had noticed.

That night, they made fervent love in a guest bedroom. It was so unlike what Kevin had expected that he let himself get caught up in the intensity of it, Raymond stifling his own sounds by pressing his lips to Kevin's sunburned neck.

 

Relaxing afterwards, Kevin ran his hand over Raymond's arms and shoulders, kissing Raymond's temple as he drifted off to sleep. Kevin, half-awake, pondered where this sudden passion had sprung from, and how they could find it again once they returned to New York. Raymond often couldn't tell him about a turn-on until he was already halfway there, and it wasn't always obvious what made him tick. Kevin was confident he could figure it out. The thing academics and detectives had in common was skill in noting details.

 

Kevin knew a bookseller in the East Village who had nearly everything, if one knew what to look for. At least, it had everything that fell under the umbrella of 'gay books': very bad romance novels, highbrow queer theory, lesbian pulp, zines about sexuality. Kevin opted not to explore the curtained-off area in the back, where a few shelves of VHS tapes with offensive titles lived, but he did appreciate the breadth of foreign and vintage pornography available if one inquired at the counter.

"Images of men tying each other up," Kevin replied, when asked what he was seeking. "Where it's clear that the objective is pleasure. Either ink or photography is fine."

The clerk gave him a few options, and Kevin picked out a black-and-white photoset whose erotic intentions he was happy with. He took them home, to 'accidentally' leave between some books on the nightstand, for Raymond to 'accidentally' discover.

 

It did not have the desired effect. Raymond regarded the images with the same air of interest he had for the evening news: half an eyebrow raised at its existence, nothing more. He did seem to be feigning some interest for Kevin's sake, not wanting to shame him for the porn, in case it revealed something personal about Kevin.

"Do you want to be tied up?" Raymond asked, without judgment.

 _What I want is your desire_ , Kevin thought. _I don't care what package it comes in_.

"I don't think so," Kevin said. "Do you?"

"I don't think so."

"I want to know what got you so excited on our sailing trip," Kevin admitted.

Raymond looked down at the photographs, and sifted through them again. "Observe here," he said, pointing to a spot between one young man's wrists. "This is the only one where you can really even see any knotwork."

Kevin nodded. He had, he thought, gone with his own preferences, choosing the photos which emphasized well-muscled male nudity rather than...knotwork.

Knotwork.

 _Oh_.

 

At his next opportunity, Kevin tore into his personal library, and found what he was looking for right away: a book on naval history, and a how-to about sailing, both with extensive diagrams of sailor's knots. With a pinch of guilt that he chose to ignore, Kevin also bookmarked the relevant portions of his old Boy Scout manual. These he left on the nightstand on Raymond's side of the bed, in plain sight.

When Kevin got into bed that night, Raymond was already looking through the pictures. Kevin snuggled up next to him, and read over his shoulder. "Look at the variation," Raymond marveled, his voice breathy and low. "Look at the _symmetry_."

Kevin hugged Raymond's shoulder. Raymond eyed him with mild suspicion. "What are you getting out of this?"

Kevin grinned. "You." 

They kissed, un-hindered, and pulled their clothes off in quick, frenzied motions. Raymond's kisses were noisy this time, full of something too big to express. Kevin was caught up in the moment, held down, gasping, as Raymond let loose the proof of his desire all over Kevin's chest.

Years later, when they were married -- hastily, on the courthouse steps, in case the opportunity suddenly disappeared -- Kevin joked about 'tying the knot.' What sort of knot was it, he wondered.

Certainly not a half-hitch, Raymond said. We are…fully hitched. 

It was his favorite private joke between them.


	2. Kevin Got Me Quite Horny This Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the mention in the Bachelor/ette episode.
> 
> Bedroom fluff. A very soft 'M.'

There were two acceptable sleep positions, Raymond was fond of saying. They were: on back, toes up, arms crossed; or, on back, toes up, arms at side.   
  
Kevin, rebel that he was, slept on his side.

Raymond inhaled deeply, then exhaled once, slow. He wanted to run his fingers along the edges of him, then his tongue, but Kevin still appeared asleep, gently lit by the hint of early-morning sun breaking through the carefully adjusted window blinds. 

Kevin woke up eyebrow-first. He briefly opened his eyes, rolled over, and exited their bed toward the shower, leaving Raymond alone with his thoughts. 

Raymond lay still, arms folded across his stomach. He knew Kevin was quite efficient, and would return momentarily. 

When Kevin came out of the master bathroom, he let his bathrobe fall to the floor, and glanced over his shoulder at Raymond.   


"How dare you," Raymond whispered. Bathrobes on the floor were unconscionable.    
  
Raymond began to get up, intending to reach past Kevin and retrieve the robe. He was blocked by Kevin, who sat down naked on the bed, his back to Raymond. Raymond, his face quite close to Kevin's bare shoulder, reached an arm around him and placed it on Kevin's thigh.   
  
"I cannot believe you," Raymond said. "By which I mean, you are affecting me a great deal."

Kevin turned toward Raymond and gave him a lingering, lazy kiss before straightening up. "I really ought to get to the library," he said.    
  
Raymond knew Kevin was still effectively months behind on his research, due to his stay in the safe house. When Kevin first came home he was snippy about it -- _ I haven't been able to work for two months, Raymond, I have a lot of catching up to do _ \-- but now that he was back in his regular routine, he relaxed somewhat on this point. He had, however, been working longer hours. 

Kevin lifted Raymond's hand from his thigh and held it. "We can spend some quality time together this evening," Kevin suggested. 

"I will not be home later," Raymond said. "This evening is Peralta's bachelor party."   
  
"Ah," Kevin said, half-smiling. He had appeared to retain a certain fondness from Peralta since their stay in the safe house. " _ Bachelor _ , a word of uncertain origin, possibly from Medieval Latin  _ baccalarius _ , a farmer without a landholding." Kevin smirked. "Do you anticipate things will get particularly  _ Bacchanalian _ ?" 

"You know I can't stand it when you talk etymology. And wordplay on top of that? My goodness."   
  
"Oh." Kevin gave him a look of faux-concern. "If that is something you dislike, I can discontinue."

Kevin was deliberately misunderstanding him, Raymond thought. He knew full well what Raymond liked.   
  
"Please," Raymond said. "Continue."

Kevin turned toward Raymond, his fingers tracing Raymond's cheek, his words no less lovely for being familiar. "Raymond, from the Germanic  _ Raginmund _ , of the elements  _ ragin _ , advice, and  _ mund _ , protector." The last part, which Raymond especially liked, was sometimes uttered as he held Kevin in his arms, and held a special place in his heart.    
  
Raymond put an arm to Kevin's back, holding him in place, and drew him into a more forceful kiss. Kevin breathed a sigh as he was released.   
  
"You can do your research later," Raymond said.   
  
Kevin let out a slow, choppy breath. "I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (I take suggestions for this series, comment here or at nerd-husbands.tumblr.com)


End file.
